


Make Me Good

by beowvlf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V4N, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Russian Translation Available, Spanking, demon pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf
Summary: Vergil's quiet evening is disturbed by Nero returning in a bad mood from a hunt, but it turns out relaxing for them both.





	Make Me Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Make Me Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836050) by [dearling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling)



 

 

 

  
It's a quiet evening, and Vergil has the DMC shop to himself. A little gentle classical music in the background and a glass of wine keep him company. A fascinating book on the architectural history of Passau and Linz rests on his lap. This delicious and rare peace is shattered when Nero slams open the front door, and stomps in on heavy boots.  
  
"Hey, Dad." Nero tosses his muddy and bloodied coat on the rack by the door, kicks off his boots, and lets his weapons clatter on the office desk on his way further into the room.  
  
"It's late." Vergil worries for a moment that Nero was badly injured during the job, but the overwhelming scent of blood is highly demonic.  
  
"Yeah, well. You know how it goes. They say it's a little problem, and then you spend five hours in a swamp hunting down hundreds of hatchlings."  
  
"I see." The crease between Vergil's eyebrows deepens as he follows Nero's movements around the room. Wet feet leave muddy traces on the floor; bits of leaves and dirt shake out of Nero's hair and clothes with every step.  
  
"Ugh, what a shitshow," Nero groans, grabbing a soda and leftover pizza from the fridge. He shoves the pizza into the microwave, then takes a long drink. He burps loudly. Slumping against the bar, Nero digs soggy bank notes out of his pocket, and counts them out on the bar. "Not fucking worth it."  
  
Vergil stares at him in disgust, barely containing his irritation at the scene. Nero reeks. Add to that the greasy smell of microwaved day-old pizza starting to fill the air, and Vergil is ready to drain his wine glass and retreat upstairs.  
  
"Go take a shower, and then clean up this mess, Nero," Vergil says, watching Nero use his claws to start snacking the toppings, while the rest of the pizza is still too hot to stuff in his mouth.  
  
A bad job is no excuse to be such a damn mess. Nero's taking after his uncle in the worst ways. Vergil tries, but Nero's so rebellious, strong-headed, with a dark sense of humour, and honestly those are things Vergil loves. But he also feels a need to keep Nero in line.  
  
Nero rolls his eyes, grabs a rag from behind the bar, and starts wiping up his foot prints.  
  
"Sorry, Dad," Nero says, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"There's no need to take that tone with me."  
  
Nero's beautiful blue-green eyes stare into his father's, challenging him quietly. Vergil knows that look—adrenaline and hunger. He's worked up and unsatisfied by fighting weak demons.  
  
"Guess I'd better do as you say then, _Father_."  
  
The cooling pizza lies forgotten as Nero stands, and starts stripping off his damp, stained clothes. He's careless, his frustration showing in every movement, until he's naked except his leather collar. Beautiful and dirty.  
  
Vergil isn't so easily provoked though, and points in the direction of the bathroom. Nero concedes with a shrug.  
  
While Nero showers, Vergil calms his irritation by throwing all of Nero's dirty clothes into the laundry, tossing the bare pizza slices into the garbage can, and topping up his wine glass.  
  
When Nero pads out of the bathroom, he's still naked, using a towel to rub his wet hair. Flushed and damp, he looks even more beautiful. And now he smells good too.  
  
He stalks towards Vergil on the couch, who swallows at the feral look in his son's eyes.  
  
"Are you going to punish me?" Nero asks, his tone playful and a little breathy.  
  
From his dark, full nipples, and the plumpness of his pussy, it looks like he's been playing with himself. Or it's the remaining battle lust flowing through him. Or both. His scent is heavy with arousal.  
  
"Fa-ther?" Nero straddles Vergil's thighs.  
  
Vergil's eyes narrow. So that's how it is. He lets out a low growl, grabbing Nero around the waist, pulling him down over his knees. Vergil shoves Nero face down, and when he tries to push himself up, Vergil shoves him down again. "Stay still, you foolish child."  
  
Nero knows what's coming. He raises his ass instinctively, aching for his father's punishment.  
  
One sharp slap echoes in the silence. Nero jumps slightly, but remains quiet. A second noisy slap makes him let out a soft hiss of breath, and leaves a red mark on his pale ass. Vergil lifts his hand again, and his other hand settles over the back of Nero's neck, over the collar.  
  
Vergil can't deny he's possessive over his boy. Wants to mark him, wants others to know Nero's taken. When Vergil had presented the collar to Nero, seeing his stunned and flustered reaction had been very satisfying indeed.  
  
After those first strikes, Vergil doesn't hold back. He spanks Nero in earnest, alternating between one cheek and then the other, sometimes moving down to reach his inner thighs.  
  
"This is what you wanted, son?" Vergil asks. "You should have asked from the start, instead of annoying me."  
  
Nero starts moaning louder with each hard slap. He arches his back, so close to the edge already. Vergil pauses, his hand hovering above Nero's reddened ass.  
  
"Now you're not getting what you really want until you apologise."  
  
Vergil's hand sings against his skin, the rhythmic sounds of flesh smacking flesh resounding in the office as Nero clings to the edge of the couch. Nero's legs start to tremble as his ass turns red all over.  
  
Satisfied with the state of Nero's ass, Vergil pushes Nero's legs apart, and brings his hand down between them. The impact isn't hard at all; just enough for him to feel it. Nero makes a soft, helpless noise as Vergil spanks his pussy. Nero's panting grows rougher.  
  
"Ready to apologize yet?" Vergil asks.  
  
"No."  
  
Four sharp spanks follow. There's wetness on Vergil's hand. He drops another stinging slap to Nero's clit, and then pauses to rest his hand on the feverish skin of Nero's ass.  
  
Nero groans deeply and squirms at the pressure on his tender ass, and the gentle touches on his inner thighs. Vergil smirks, moving his hand teasingly. He caresses the places he struck. But Vergil doesn't want to lull Nero too much. He pinches Nero's clit, and smiles at the way his body jerks.  
  
After that, Vergil doesn't give Nero time to recover between slaps. He rains them down, hard and fast, all over Nero's ass and pussy. Nero yelps at the slaps, especially when they land against his sensitive cunt.  
  
Vergil builds the rhythm of his strikes to an erratic, harsh climax, until he stops, grasping an abused ass-cheek.  
  
Nero strains in his lap, under the grip Vergil has around his neck. Panting, face sweaty, ass and pussy reddened, his eyes heavy lidded with lust and pain.  
  
"I’m sorry..." The words spill from Nero's lips, rough with his gasping breaths. "I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please let me come, Father."  
  
"You wanted this," Vergil reminds him. He rubs his hand over Nero's burning hot ass softly.  
  
Nero whimpers. "I want to be punished, but I also want you to fuck me. Please."  
  
Vergil lets the pressure off Nero's neck, and sweeps his hand down Nero's damp back. He thumbs Nero's wet slit, teasing the wet folds, tracing its edges.  
  
"I want to be good," Nero mumbles, like he's ashamed. His backward glance is honest and in need of reassurance.  
  
"You are. You are very good for me." Vergil smiles, and strokes Nero's cheek.  
  
Vergil's fingertips find Nero's opening, and dip inside. Just a little. Nero groans, dropping his face back down between his arms.  
  
"Come here. Sit up." Vergil picks Nero up from his prone position, bringing him into his arms.  
  
Nero moves sluggishly to his knees, and straddles Vergil's lap. He makes a soft pained noise as his bruised rear brushes against the fabric of Vergil's trousers; but he doesn't hesitate to roll his hips against Vergil's cock straining in his pants. Vergil has been hard and ready since he bent Nero over his knees. And even through his annoyance, slapping Nero so much had his own pussy clenching.  
  
Kissing Vergil sloppily, Nero opens his father's button-up shirt and pants, baring the scared and muscular body underneath. Nero's lips press against Vergil's chest, grazing kisses over his exposed skin, before wandering to his neck. At his throat, Vergil feels Nero's teeth. Nero knows it's a weak spot, one that makes a guttural moan escape Vergil's mouth.  
  
Nero smirks, bringing Vergil's cock out of his underwear, and stroking him a few times, before Vergil grabs his wrist. Nero's expression shifts to a wider smirk, knowing Vergil's much more eager for him than he wants to let on.  
  
Nero leans back, supporting himself on Vergil's knees as he hovers over his father, ready to impale himself. His hard abs flex. He's so pretty, with damp hair falling over his eyes, swollen lips parted, the vivid glow of his devil arm always a reminder of his heritage. Nero keeps his groin shaved except the fluffy patch on his mound and his cunt looks so cute. Vergil could keep looking at his beautiful boy for hours—perhaps paint him. But Nero doesn't have any patience for that.  
  
"Fuck me, please," Nero says, while spreading his dripping pussy. "Father."  
  
Vergil's lips curl up at Nero's attempt at good manners. His tone is utterly demanding, a little whiny. Vergil can't exactly deny him when his cock is rock hard, and Nero's presented pussy is so tempting.  
  
"That's my good boy. Come here." Vergil has one hand on Nero's waist, the other holding his cock steady while Nero lowers himself.  
  
Moaning and throwing his head back, Nero's so wet and ready he takes most of the length with one thrust. After a moment to adjust, he brings himself down hard the rest of the way, filling himself. Vergil moans when he bottoms out.  
  
Nero shudders, whimpering, "Oh fuck."  
  
They're both so turned on, they need a moment—just savouring the feeling of being joined so deeply. Desperate for more, but wanting to make it last.  
  
Vergil takes hold of Nero's collar and makes him slowly ride his cock, though Nero wants to go rough and fast. Vergil uses the pad of his thumb to just as slowly rub over Nero's clit. Encouraging Nero to grind into his lap.  
  
"Please..." Nero gasps, baring his neck for Vergil's hungry gaze. The collar always looks so perfect against his pale skin, Vergil doesn't want to let it go, but he trails his fingers lower: pinching at those full nipples, grazing over Nero's trembling belly.  
  
Nero keeps whining about the slow pace, practically begging for more, harder. But he loves it; can't even keep a steady pace, because his hips keep bucking into Vergil's touch. Vergil grunts, and digs his fingers into Nero's hip when his boy moves just right, clenching around him.  
  
Vergil's fingers press bruises into Nero's hip as he continues to control the pace.  
  
"Dad, I’m gonna...!" Nero gasps out, before his body shudders and convulses in a drawn out climax.  
  
Vergil lets him ride it out, hazily watching his son's pleasure, and biting his lip to not follow right behind.  
  
Nero recovers quickly, hungry for more. He plays with his nipples, while Vergil switches to holding Nero's hips with both hands and actually thrusting.  
  
"Ah, like that! Harder—!" Nero babbles and lets out cute gasps and moans, his eyes shut tight.  
  
Vergil groans and bucks up into his son, lifting him and pulling him back down hard onto his cock. Nero bounces enthusiastically on the couch as Vergil thrusts up to fill him.  
  
"You're so good, Nero," Vergil says, panting with the effort of each thrust. "My good boy. My gorgeous, precious boy. So good for me."  
  
Nero moans at his father's praise, rolling his hips just that much faster, pushing the head of Vergil's cock against his sweet spot.  
  
"Oh fuck, Dad! More!"  
  
Vergil doesn't need to pinch and stroke Nero's clit long before his son's body bows over his. Nero's claws unconsciously dig into his shoulder. It's enough to make Vergil growl, feeling Nero's cunt clenching around his cock just before Nero squirts.  
  
"That’s it, Nero. Come for me again," Vergil groans.  
  
Nero keeps coming while Vergil fucks him, squeezing Vergil's cock, and Vergil has to restrain himself from coming inside his boy. When he can't take it any more, Vergil stills his hips, and Nero slumps against him.  
  
Vergil's cock twitches. He’s so close to coming inside Nero. He stares at the ceiling, breathing heavily. When Vergil pulls out, Nero hisses at having to slide off his rock hard length.  
  
"Why didn't you come?" Nero mutters, his lips brushing against Vergil's ear.  
  
"Your mouth..."  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"I'm going to come in your mouth," Vergil says as calmly as he can manage.  
  
Nero sits up and scowls through the haze of his orgasms. Vergil chuckles at his cute scrunched up expression. He continues, "I was meant to punish you, and I don't think the spanking really counts as a punishment for you."  
  
Not only because Nero wanted it in the first place, but because he heals fast enough that his bruised ass won't bother him anymore in an hour or two. And Vergil can't deny his sadistic streak.  
  
"But, Dad..."  
  
"On your knees, son."  
  
Nero shrugs his shoulders and slides off onto the floor. When it comes down to it, he wants both punishment and to please his father. To fully clear his mind of the lingering irritation and blood-lust from an unsatisfying hunt.  
  
Vergil pushes his trousers down his legs so he can better spread his knees. He holds Nero by the collar while Nero doesn't waste any time, lapping at Vergil's wet cunt. Nero swirls his tongue around, sucks, and tongues into Vergil. It's a good change of pace, a distraction from the earlier pleasure around his cock that had Vergil teetering on the edge.  
  
But soon Nero grabs hold of Vergil's cock, and takes it into his mouth. Nero gags as it reaches the back of his throat. With fingers hooked under Nero's collar, Vergil holds him there. Nero looks up at Vergil, tears filling his eyes. After a few more seconds, Vergil lets him up for air.  
  
"Not fair," Nero grumbles as he catches his breath.  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
Nero rolls his eyes. He wraps his lips around Vergil's cock again, and Vergil pushes his head down, sliding his cock into Nero's throat. After a few seconds Vergil lets Nero slide back halfway, and then pushes him back down again. Nero gags and moans, and drools as he continues to slide up and down Vergil's cock. Vergil groans deep in his throat, feeling himself close to release again.  
  
Nero can tell. He uses his left hand to play with Vergil's cunt as his father fucks his throat. Vergil gasps. His body jerks as Nero pleasures him so thoroughly. He's so ready for his release, his body craving that high. Nero slides back to suck hardest at the head of his cock, and Vergil's breath hitches and his cunt clenches.  
  
Vergil groans, choked off as he comes with one last deep thrust. He spills in Nero's mouth, holding him down on his cock. Nero coughs, and then swallows, because Vergil is still holding his collar and won't let him up until he does it.  
  
Nero scrunches up his face in an annoyed pout. "Gross..."  
  
Vergil smiles benevolently. "You took your punishment admirably."  
  
Still kneeling, Nero rests his face on Vergil's thigh. He rubs his face against the bare skin, feeling the muscles of Vergil's powerful leg against his cheek.  
  
Vergil ruffles Nero's hair, eliciting a hum of contentment that sounds like a purr. Vergil pats his lap in invitation. Eagerly, Nero springs up from the floor and back onto his lap.  
  
"I guess I needed that," Nero says as he snuggles up against Vergil.  
  
"You were very good," Vergil says, cradling Nero's face and smiling down at him.  
  
Nero wraps his arms tighter around Vergil. Vergil returns the tight embrace, pressing small kisses against Nero's neck and shoulder.  
  
"Feel better?" Vergil asks softly.  
  
Nero smiles lazily. "Yeah. You?"  
  
"Very," Vergil answers.  
  
Nero kisses Vergil languidly, soft and sated.  
  
"I love you, Dad," Nero mumbles against his lips.  
  
"I love you too, Nero," Vergil tells him, tangling a hand into his son's hair.  
  
After a relaxed moment of sinking further against each other on the couch, Nero says, "I need food..."  
  
"I can cook spaghetti if you like," Vergil says. He holds Nero against his chest, leisurely stroking his hair.  
  
"For real? It's practically midnight. I can eat a sandwich or something..."  
  
Vergil scoffs. "If you want to eat, I will cook."  
  
Nero's purr-like hum of contentment resonates through Vergil's chest. "Kind of just want to keep you as my pillow, but spaghetti sounds great. Extra garlic please~"  
  
"Done."  
  
Nero smiles up at him, so warm and sleepy. Vergil can't imagine anymore how he would live without Nero in his life.

 

 

 

 


End file.
